Imperfect Perfection
by SickHappiness
Summary: It's been quite a few years since they've "died" but now they've returened. Funny thing is, now they have a mind of their own and not only that, but they are teenagers. The Powerpuff Girls thought they found their happiness, were they wrong? I promise you, story is better than the summary.
1. Gotta name?

A girlish squeal stopped every person within range of the Hot Topic store.

"I can't believe we've been missing _this_!" The blue Powerpuff shrieked. "These jeans are absolutely adorable! Oh, the makeup is so outrageous. BC, I love this store."

"She new?" A black clad girl asked from behind the register. The green Powerpuff leaned on the counter and nodded, watching her sisters take fascination to the store she always shopped at.

"Why haven't we come with you before?" The pink Powerpuff was bent over, closely studying the case for the body jewelry, her eyes resting on a size 0 gauge, taking in all the colors on it.

"Because whenever I asked if you wanted to join me in this glorious sanctuary you two turned your noses up." The green one answered smoothly.

"I guess we never really bothered to look _beyond_ the gothic looking mannequins in the glass window." Bubbles replied sheepishly, holding up a blue corset dress.

"I am seriously reconsidering the way I dress now. This store has really opened my eyes. I mean, nothing is wrong with the way I dress but I think I'm going to mix it up this year." Blossom paused, holding up a hot pink Barbie Girl jacket. "Or just dress in more of a neon color. You know."

The girl behind the counter ran her black nailed fingers through her bright purple hair. "Man, how many bags you got already?"

"My share? I have about four bags and Blossom has about two." Bubbles draped the dress across her arm, picking out some matching earrings.

"And you?" The worker turned to Buttercup.

She shrugged and held up a tiny lavender bag that had _Claire's_ written in tiny silver letters across it. "Not much, but I'm not a shopaholic like those two."

Just then Bubbles approached the counter with ten different outfits draped over her arms. "I think this will do for now."

The cashier raised a black eyebrow. "You sure you don't want the whole store?"

Bubbles giggled and pointed behind the girl. "No, but I think I'll take that blue bandana too."

"Sounds good." The girl grabbed the midnight blue bandana and placed that in the bag. "Your total is $197.37."

"Wow, these prices. . ." Blossom trailed off.

"I know." Buttercup said, as if reading her mind. "But for the sake of fashion, it's worth it."

"The sake of fashion?" Blossom looked at her sister questioningly.

"I know, I'm the 'tough' one, but I still like looking good." Buttercup gestured to her outfit.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, that corset really flatters your figure." Bubbles commented, handing the cashier her credit card. Buttercup smiled, pressing down on emerald black and green lace corset. "It's a wonder how she ever got her boobs in there." Bubbles murmured the last part.

"I heard that. You forget we share the same abilities." Buttercup tapped on her multi pierced left ear. "And besides, my boobs are as big as yours."

Blossom belly laughed. "We're the same, well, a little. BC is a little bigger." Blossom stated, referring to Bubbles' comment on Buttercup's breasts. "Hey, BC, what do you think of me 'gauging' my ears."

Buttercup scowled but then quickly lightened up at Blossom's question. "Seriously? You want to gauge them?"

"Not really 'gauge' but just buy some size 16 gauges and wear them. I don't plan on stretching them." Blossom started searching through the girl t-shirts, though not many, a Marilyn Monroe shirt stuck out to her.

"A size 16 is sort of stretching, but not by much. The size you want is 18; it's the same size as a regular earring." Buttercup traced her fingers around the lace of some fingerless gloves left on the counter.

"Ah, good call." Blossom motioned for the cashier to open the case. "But I don't think a little stretch is bad, besides, they have no size 18 gauges in here." Blossom pointed to the gauges she wanted, which, to no surprise, turned out to be a pair of red spike circular barbells.

Buttercup shrugged once more and placed a pair of green skinny jeans and a black and green striped bow on the counter.

"This is all you're getting?" The cashier snorted. "This is nothing compared to your sisters."

"Phoenix, you know how many times I've been here. You're here throughout most of my visits. I'm sure I got a whole year worth of clothing from here already just from shopping this summer." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"When does school start for you all?" Phoenix asked, casually checking the barcodes and clicking a few keys on the computer.

"The ninth of August I believe." Blossom walked up to the counter and placed her items on the counter.

"Ah, that must suck. I dreaded school but now that I'm out, I kind of miss it, you know?" Phoenix paused to glance up at the customers whom had entered the store. "Enjoy it while it lasts, little ones, this year will go by so fast."

"Bubbles, you've been awful quiet, what are you doing?" Buttercup looked back into the lingerie section.

"Hiding." Bubbles whispered, her voice quavering.

"From who?" Blossom glanced up to Bubbles just as she pointed to the front.

As calmly as Bubbles could, she ran to her sisters. "I saw them outside from the window. They just entered. Look!" She hissed, grabbing her sisters' faces and whipping them towards the front of the store.

"I see three dudes checking out the band bracelets." Buttercup sighed. "Pretty good looking ones too." She tucked her layered, shaggy shoulder length hair behind her right ear. Her hair still jet black, except for the part that framed her face, which she dyed neon green.

"I completely agree with Buttercup." Blossom giggled. Trying to fit her newly bought red plaid bow into her also layered hair. The only difference was that Blossom's hair almost reached her bottom and was naturally straight where as Buttercup's hair tend to get a bit wavy if she didn't straighten it.

"You seriously don't recognize them?" Bubbles' high pitched voice quavered.

"I'm sorry, but who are you all talking about? Those three very attractive looking boys? Are they your crushes or something?" Phoenix said all too loudly, grabbing the boys' attention.

"You are so dead." Buttercup laughed, pulling up her faded black skinny jeans, lifting the crinkles them from a top of her green knee high converse.

Bubbles grabbed at Phoenix playfully across the counter until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Bubbles gave a slight 'eep' and turned around quickly, unaware that she had pulled down her deep V neck t-shirt enough to where you could see the top of her right bra cup. The three boys chuckled and she looked at her sisters questioningly. They both stared at her in horror only to break out in smiles and fits of laughter.

Bubbles looked down and blushed furiously, grabbing at her shirt and pulling it up. "S-sorry, I am sure you didn't want to see that, nor did you need to see that."

"Oh, you're mistaken." The blond boy spoke, tossing his shaggy, chin length hair. "Though it wasn't much, it was still quite a sight."

Bubbles casted a sideways glance to her sisters but they were still busy laughing. Blossom continued to clutch at her stomach while Buttercup was bent over on the counter, even Phoenix was laughing at the blue puff's mistake.

"Okay, okay, sorry Bubbles. That was just too funny." Blossom spoke, finally managing to catch her breath.

"Bubbles, eh? So I imagine you are Blossom and that is Buttercup." The redhead spoke, straightening out his red, backwards placed cap. Bubbles nodded and looked down, frightened that _they_ remembered. Blossom and Buttercup thought nothing of it, knowing that they were well known throughout the town they had saved countless times.

Buttercup caught her breath and managed to stand up right again. "Yep, and who might you guys be?"

All three boys looked uneasily at each other. "Uhm, the newbies." The redhead casually said.

Blossom seemed to take a liking to the red haired boy and confidently walked up to him, pulling at the sides of her unbuttoned, black cardigan closer around her bubblegum pink corset. She stopped until she was on her tiptoes, centimeters away from his face. The redhead held his breath, taking in her gorgeous eyes.

"Pink, not a natural eye color. Very unique." The redhead tried to relieve himself of the tension only he and his brothers were sharing.

"Your brown contacts are very nice. What might your natural eye color be?" Blossom said, catching the red head off guard.

The boys looked at each other, wondering if this shapely woman in front of them was serious. Had they really successfully confronted the girls without being discovered? Was this really happening?

"Uh, green. The same color as my brothers." The red haired teenager nodded his head towards his black haired brother who had emerald green eyes.

"And him? Why is he the outsider? Blond hair _and_ blue eyes. Kind of like me, huh?" Bubbles spoke loudly, trying her hardest to drop the hint on her oblivious sisters.

"I dyed my hair. I didn't really want the orange hair my brother and I shared." The blond boy pointed at his brother to his right.

"Likely excuse." Huffed Bubbles.

"What is your deal, Bubbles?" Buttercup scolded. "Nothing wrong with the newbies."

"You guys are so . . . oblivious! You seriously believe that he looks _nothing_ like Boomer? Of the Rowdyruff boys?" Bubbles practically yelled.

The boys were shocked, not only because Blossom and Buttercup hadn't recognized them, but because _Bubbles_ had. Boomer, however, was a tad touched that she remembered him, but he proceeded to laugh and play it off as cool as he could.

"You aren't the first to say that, Bubbles." Boomer chuckled. "Since we've moved to Townsville that's all I've heard. People screaming at the sight of me. At first I thought that maybe I just might be ugly," Bubbles' eyes softened. "But it was then when someone called me 'Boomer' that I realized they had mistaken me for someone else. I wasn't exactly sure who that guy was but I assumed he wasn't the kindest of souls if people were running away in fear so I looked him up. We were kind of shocked to see our resemblance to the group and I wondered if I should dye my hair back to its natural color."

Bubbles felt bad for jumping to conclusions and sighed. "No, leave it blond . . . it really works for you."

Boomer felt himself blush a little but tried to hide it from his brothers as best as he could. It didn't go unnoticed by Bubbles, however. She looked away and giggled. Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch looked back and forth between the two. While Blossom and Buttercup were mildly amused, Brick and Butch were not.

Buttercup glanced at the raven haired boy and realized that Bubbles may be right. "You know, you do look a lot like my counterpart."

"But I'm not." Butch stated flatly. "As my brother said earlier, we were shocked to see our resemblance to the group." Buttercup still continued to eye him suspiciously. "I'm not him!"

"What is your deal, Buttercup? Nothing wrong with the newbies." Bubbles mocked.

Buttercup's hands started to glow bright green and turned towards Bubbles. Blossom, Brick, Butch, Phoenix, and Boomer watched as Bubbles faced Buttercup, mocking her stance and holding her now glowing bright blue hands up. The Rowdyruffs looked at Blossom then back at the two girls in front of them, wondering if the 'leader' of their group was going to do anything. To their surprise, Blossom stood calmly, watching the scene before her as if this happened every day.

Phoenix cleared her throat. "So, BC, you sure this is all you want to buy?"

The green eyed girl looked at her friend and powered down. "Eh, sure. Well, actually, you got anything else you think I might be interested in?"

"I might, let me check." Phoenix went to the back and disappeared behind a door.

"I thought Bubbles was supposed to be the sweet one." Boomer muttered, expecting no one to hear him.

"She was and still is, but she does have a temper, you know, and it's easier to reach." Blossom stated, walking over to her blue eyed sister and place a hand on her shoulder. The blue Puff smiled a heartwarming smile in return that made Boomer hold his breath. He took a moment to calm himself down and decided to look at what she was wearing: a light blue deep V, white shorts, and black and white striped flip flops. Pretty plain but oh-so cute on the blue eyed girl.

"What are you looking at?" Buttercup scolded, standing in front of her sisters. Boomer was surprised that she was not addressing him, but his brother Brick. When Blossom had stepped forward and talked about Bubbles and her temper, Brick had decided to check out Blossom's black stilettos and how the washed out black skinny jeans she was wearing complemented her legs perfectly.

"Uhm," Brick was clearly caught off guard. "I like her jeans?" It was more of a question that a statement but Buttercup let it slide surprisingly.

"Here you are." Phoenix held out a few things to Buttercup. "They all looked like something that might interest you" she giggled.

Buttercup held up the articles of clothing and a light tint rose to her perfectly tanned cheeks. "Thanks for the lingerie." Buttercup muttered sarcastically. Phoenix winked at her and looked over towards the green eyed boy, Butch.

Butch raised an eye brow then looked over to see the items spread across the counter. A black g-string, fishnet stockings, and a black lime stripe lace up. Butch chuckled slightly and walked up behind Buttercup.

"We could definitely put these to good use." He whispered in her ear. Buttercup's whole face turned red as she quickly spun around and grabbed the boy by the throat. "Chill out." Butch said calmly. "I'm just saying." He winked.

"Buttercup's not into red . . . or blue." Bubbles looked at Phoenix questioningly.

"I know, I thought maybe you two would want something too . . . for, uh, red cap and blondie over there." Phoenix winked, holding out the red black lace-up bustier to Blossom and the blue leopard lace thong and black blue slash bandeau bra to Bubbles. Buttercup couldn't help but laugh at her two baffled sisters.

"You still got more items than us." Blossom mumbled. Buttercup stopped laughing at glared at her pink eyed sister.

"Why don't we go to the dressing room and see if that fits." Brick snickered.

Blossom looked smugly at him and walked confidently to the back of the store and behind the red velvet curtain. After a few moments, Blossom returned and laid the item down on the counter. "I'll take it."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked a bit shocked, as did Brick but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. Maybe this pink-eyed girl could be of some use to his _needs_, and besides, the monkey was completely wrong. Blossom is definitely _not_ ugly, she was beyond gorgeous. And though the monkey made a deal with Him to bring the boys back to help 'take over the world', Brick didn't think that they were going to follow through. They are alive again and Brick planned on having some _fun_.

Boomer looked at Bubbles intently, wondering if she was going to purchase the items Phoenix had laid out for her. He didn't have to wait long though, because soon his internal question was answered.

Bubbles checked the size of the bra and leaned over the counter to whisper into the cashier's ear. It was obvious the bra size was incorrect, and Boomer being Boomer wanted to know her actual size. He wasn't a pervert, but he was still a man. With his super sensitive hearing he listened to Bubbles request the size 36C. He smirked inwardly, what a _nice_ size. Not too big and not too small, just perfect.

Boomer ran his eyes over her small frame once more, memorizing every detail. Her small waist, her wide hips, it was like she had a perfect hourglass figure. He could easily rest his hands on her hips without any worry of his hands sliding off. While Boomer was at it, he decided to study her face a little more as well. Bubbles' eyes were that of a doll, slightly larger than an average girl but still all the more beautiful. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue, not natural in any way to any human being, her eyes were bright and within them you could see all the love and care she had to offer. His own eyes softened as he stared into hers, only to look away soon after realizing that she was staring straight back.

How stupid Boomer felt, to have feelings for a girl who destroyed him twice, to think about her all the damn time. He couldn't help how sensitive he was, but how stupid he felt to have feelings for the very person he was created to destroy. He would have wondered if his brothers felt the same way about their respective counterparts but God, Bubbles' beautiful smile was the only thing he could see.

The sound of someone snapping soon broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Boomer glanced down to see the angelic figure in front of him, now closer.

"Your name. I've asked you twice now. What is it?" Bubbles looked at him, smiling widely.

"Uhm . . . my name . . . ?" Boomer casted a sideways glance at his brothers.


	2. Tease

"Yes, your name." Bubbles looked at him questioningly.

Brick coughed and Butch groaned; leave it to their idiot brother to hesitate at a time like this.

"Oh, right, my name. Well . . . my name is . . . Darren." Boomer turned his head to glare at his green-eyed chuckling brother. "And his name," Boomer pointed at Butch, "is Vince." Butch stopped chuckling immediately and gave his brother the middle finger.

Brick decided to interrupt before Boomer could come up with a name for him. "Forgive my two naïve brothers. My name is Greyson." Both Boomer and Butch stuck out their tongue.

"Such an exotic name compared to your brothers." Blossom commented.

"Grayson? Like Dick Grayson?!" Bubbles squealed. Soon all three girls started swooning over the extremely handsome celebrity.

Brick felt an unsettling feeling within him at the sight of Blossom swooning over someone else. "No. Greyson. With an 'e'." He said flatly.

"But the Grayson with an 'a' . . . so fine." Buttercup pretended to fan her face with her hand.

"Ahem." Butch was also getting uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, pretty-boy probably doesn't put up much of a fight. I say it's staged."

"Someone sounds jealous!" Bubbles sang.

"Jealous? I just met this girl!" Butch quickly tried to cover up.

"And I am still the sexiest girl you have ever laid your eyes on." Buttercup said confidently.

"Cocky." Butch smirked; he had a feeling he was going to get along with her.

"I didn't hear you deny it." Buttercup grinned wickedly.

"And there was a reason for that." Butch, 'Vince', winked.

Buttercup pretended to yawn. "Alright, girls, I've had enough of these chumps."

Blossom looked at the time on her cell phone. "Yeah, it is getting a little late. We still have to cook dinner."

Bubbles had a disappointed expression on her face; she knew she probably wasn't going to run into this newly found handsome boy standing in front of her, not any time soon at least.

Boomer copied her facial expression where as Butch and Brick looked a little relieved. Sure, they wanted to hang around the girls a little longer, but no longer than they should. They could risk getting caught. It was hard not wearing a disguise (besides Brick's contacts which he had in for obvious reasons) and pretending like you _aren't_ their long, not so lost, mortal enemies.

"Oh pooh," Phoenix pretended to pout. "And I was getting so into you all flirting in front of me."

Buttercup and Butch snickered, Brick still had on his poker face, and the rest turned a slight red; Blossom and Bubbles turning a little redder than Boomer.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, so sorry we have to go so soon but we have other things to attend to." Blossom picked up her bags and was only looking at 'Greyson'. "I hope to see you around, Greyson."

"Count on it." Was Brick's only reply.

"Come back for another visit." Phoenix said while she turned to tend to the aggravated customers no one noticed.

All three girls said their goodbyes while the boys just stared after them. After a few seconds, the boys walked out of the store and casually, though not creepily, followed the girls to the entrance.

Instead of the girls taking flight like they always do, they wanted to enjoy the nice, breezy day by driving. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's things and loaded them into Blossom's car along with their bags as well. Bubbles shut the trunk while Blossom and Buttercup started their respective vehicles.

Blossom rolled her eyes when Buttercup revved the engine to her motorcycle. It would have made much more sense for everyone to share a ride, gas prices just aren't what they used to be. Bubbles shut the door to Blossom's black, with a side pink stripe, 2008 Mustang Convertible (and of course they had the top down, it was a hot summer day). They didn't really worry about anyone stealing their vehicles. Seriously, who would? No one else in town drives black motorcycle with neon green, or a black mustang with a pink stripe, or even a 2012 Sphere blue Audi. ( A/N: What can I say, the Professor was loaded.)

Butch was impressed by Buttercup's choice of motorcycle, and her helmet. Butch made a mental note to himself; he'd have to steal a ride and helmet later. Brick on the other hand, seemed intrigued by Blossom's vehicle of choice. He always pictured her driving a pink Bug, or something eco-friendly. It's not like he was complaining or anything, she did look hot behind that wheel.

I will get to the other vehicles later on  
This is all I've been able to write seeing as how I've somehow gained a life SO. . .But I think I'm gonna also do a Jack Frost x Reader story as well :D so I'm going to hop around from story to story but I will update them both at some point in this life time :3  
Enjoy kiddies, remember: if you have ANY ideas for this story please PM me or leave it in the review c: I've yet to think of an actual plot and I will deff. credit you for it  
~much love

Blossom's car: (ignore the woman intruding in this picture x.x)  
.

Bubble's car:

Buttercup's Helmet: (imagine the tinted glass-part thingy)  
.

Buttercup's motorcycle:  
.

Butch's Helmet: (imagine the tinted glass-part thingy)  
imagesproc/95966_H_SH355_

Butch's Motorcycle:  
/store-logic/products/522/94791/evx_


End file.
